four_elements_university_4eufandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Frost
Jack Frost Jack Frost is played by Zuyuri Life Before 4EU Manfred Frost was a widower. He had lost his late wife Demetra to a battle with cancer. But he had one thing keeping him from falling into a life of sadness and depression, and that was his only son, Jack. Like father, like son, so it seemed. People in Boston knew the Frosts for their optimism, their compassion,and more importantly, their senses of humor. They spent fourteen years of their life in the bustling city that was Boston. Jack had a regular childhood in the hub, giving delights to his peers and classmates. But in the winter of Jack's fourteenth year everything changed. He had gone to the park to ice skate, a hobby he developed over the years. But before he could call it an end, he heard a cry for help. A little girl was trapped on a piece of thin ice. Knowing she was afraid, Jack lightened the mood for the child making the scary incident appear more gamelike. He as able to get her off of the patch...only to fall into the freezing water himself. This did not go unnoticed by Selene, the patron spirit of Water. As she revered children, she was touched by his bravery. Thus. Selene gave him two gifts; a restoration of his life and the gift to Waterbend. Jack was rescued from the freezing water, his hair now white and his eyes now blue (signs of Selene's favor), and was shocked to see that everything he touched froze upon impact. Frightened, Jack expressed his worry about this to Manfred, who knew life for Jack could not just go to normal. He heard of Draco through word of mouth, and with no objections packed them up to start over. Life at 4EU Multiple college superlatives have named Jack 'class clown'. He takes this title with pride as he is incredibly confident in his ability to make people laugh through witty retorts, goofy antics, and most notably, snowball fights in the heat of summer. In fact, these snowball fights are a common when Jack comes by wanting to get a friend's attention or just wanting to goof around, and it's become associated with him. Studies are never a strong suit for Jack. While he does put effort into what he works with, that is not what he wants to do around college. For him, a B or even a C- is a passing grade no ifs ands or butts. According to Jack, college is a time to have fun before being stuck in a dingy, boring job where ice can be used in one way only. Personality Jack is the bubbly, happy-go-lucky optimist of the main Probending team. Whenever he sees that anyone is saddened Relationships STUDENTS Raimundo Duncan Mozenrath Elsa - Elsa immediately gravitated to Jack due to a common elemental control. Knowing she was troubled, he did everything he could to make her comfortable and happy. Through it, they began to form something special, eventaully becoming a romance. But after nearly freezing Raimundo's heart during an attempt to calm a frightened Elsa, which resulted in his own bending going awry with frustration, and Freeze advising him about not looking before leaping, he very softly broke to her that it would never work between them romantically and ended the relationship. That didn't mean he wasn't ready to end a friendship with her, though, as he teamed up with Elsa to save Freeze's life. Demona Aqua - TEACHERS Mr. Freeze - In lack of better terms, Freeze gave Jack a bit of a cold shoulder when he became the first Trivia In LA casting, Jack would be played by Hunter Hayes Jack's birthday is December 26 (Capricorn) Jack's hobbies include playing pranks, snowball fights (natural or caused by him) and going to clubs Jack's favorite animal is the dolphin Jack's favorite foods are shamrock smoothies and beef stew; his least favorites are anything spicy Category:Students Category:Male Category:Water Category:Icebenders